Seven Nights at Jeff's - Capítulo 1: Noite 1
Noite 1 '''é o primeiro capítulo de Seven Nights at Jeff's. O autor ainda está o escrevendo. Noite 1 ''Se você está ouvindo isso, é por que está num dos seus piores dias. Eu sou o cara que vai falar com você durante seu turno como vigia na Jeff's Roafoxy Pizza. Eu que vou te ajudar a passar de todas as noites. Bem, a sua verdadeira função é vigiar a atividade suspeita dos animatrônicos. O que mais temo é o '''Jeff Roafoxy. Ele é o pior de todos. Que já conheci.'' Hal verifica o palco. Quer dizer, quando costumava vir aqui, eu via ele, Swentye e Puppilet se apresentando. Eles tinham realmente uma expressão macabra. Hal verifica os dutos de ventilação, e volta ao palco novamente, quando Swentye não está mais lá. Aconteceu de termos nos deparado com algumas coisas incomuns, como Toy Jeff, Toy Puppilet e aparentemente uma versão toy de de Swentye, porém modificada. Jayden é o seu nome. Eles ficam na sessão de brinquedos. Acontece que eles também fugiram do controle. Geralmente são eles quem atacam, mas pode acontecer de você ver Swentye caminhando pelos corredores. Depois de vê-la, já não há mais tempo. Logo, logo ela estará batendo na porta do seu escritório e dando um susto que chamo de ''jumpscare. Depois desse susto, você tá morto.'' Hal verifica a câmera 4B, quando ele vê Toy Puppile tinha encarando a câmera. Logo depois, fecha o monitor e liga a lanterna no corredor e vê Jayden. Ele verifica a porta da direita e da esquerda. A barra está limpa exceto por Jayden no corredor. Ele levanta o monitor novamente. Noite 2 em breve. Night 1 (English) If you're hearing this, it is why you're in one of his worst days. I am the guy who will talk to you during your turn as lookout in Jeff's Pizza Roafoxy. I going to help you through every night. Well, its true function is to monitor the suspicious activity of animatronics. What I fear most is '''Jeff Roafoxy'. It is the worst of all. I have ever met.'' Arquivo:6573168_(online-audio-converter.com).ogg Hal checks the stage. I mean, when used to come here, I saw him, Swentye and Puppilet performing. They actually had a macabre expression. Arquivo:6573240_(online-audio-converter.com).ogg Hal checks the ventilation ducts, and back on stage again when Swentye is no longer there. It happened to come across some unusual things, like Toy Jeff, Toy Puppilet and apparently one toy version of Swentye, but modified. Jayden is his name. They stay in the toy section. It turns out they also fled the control. Usually they who attack, but it can happen to see Swentye walking the halls. After seeing it, there is no more time. Pretty soon she'll be knocking on the door of his office and giving a scare to call jumpscare. After that scare, you're dead! Arquivo:6573256_(online-audio-converter.com).ogg Hal checks 2B camera when he sees Toy Puppilet facing the camera. Soon after, the display is closed and connects the lantern in the hallway and see Jayden. He checks the door right and left. The coast is clear except for Jayden in the hallway. He raises the monitor again. Night 2 soon.